


Humpty Dumpty Has To Go

by Antisocial_Apocalypse



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_Apocalypse/pseuds/Antisocial_Apocalypse
Summary: hes just gotta
Relationships: Sir Gregory/Prince Kevin, The Guards & Sir Gregory
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924423
Kudos: 3





	Humpty Dumpty Has To Go

It’s a brand new day, and Sir Gregory the knight is feeling great! Nothing can go wrong! He and the other knights had played a rousing game of Who-can-get-that-beautiful-prince’s-permission-to-come-to-his-room-later, and Gregory had won! But before he can even tell the prince his name, a messenger runs up to them.  
“I’m so sorry to interrupt, uhh, whatever this was,” she pants, “But the king is sending for all their men and all their horses. Apparently that egg fell off the wall!” The prince groans.  
“Seriously?” He asks, “That egg is so stupid. You know, they should just leave it there. A senile old man who gives eggs on walls official titles in court really shouldn’t still be on the throne.” Gregory hums in agreement, and the two hop on the prince’s horse and ride off.  
.  
They ride down to Egg Wall, as it’s been dubbed by the gentry, and stand around for a while. Steve, the captain of the knights, looks at the egg and then back up at Prince Kevin. “I vote that we hang out here for a while, go back, and inform the king that we tried and failed.”  
Prince Kevin nods. “Honestly, yeah, that sounds good. I’m just going to go hang out in my room with Sir Greg.” Gregory flushes red.


End file.
